


Andy Flynn comes to work drunk and ... spills out his feelings for Sharon Raydor :)

by Candyheart6



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Beer, Confronting feeling, Dreams, Embarrassment, F/M, Kissing, Love, Passing Out, Spilling out feelings, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Drunk Andy pours his heart out to Sharon Raydor in front of his friends and colleagues at work!





	Andy Flynn comes to work drunk and ... spills out his feelings for Sharon Raydor :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wished this happened in Major Crimes, but unfortunately it got cancelled.   
> #SHANDY   
> Anyways, please comment, kudos and ENJOY :)

Late one evening, Andy was drinking beer after a tired and exhausting day. He needed a break from all the tension from work. He needed to get it all out of him. Andy drank one beer after another, he wanted more because it has been a long time since he had beer. So he decided to have another one. And then another, and by the time he knew it, he finished 6 bottles of beer.

He was really drunk, he couldn't even stand up properly. And when he stood up, his phone began to ring, he answered it somehow, and it was Provenza telling him to come to work. And then before he could answer Provenza switched his phone off. And then Andy decided to go to work and tell Sharon something important.

And then when he arrived, he saw everyone there. Working really hard on their case. And then Andy saw Sharon writing on the whiteboard, so he decided to tell her. Andy was walking towards her, when suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing, apart from Sharon Raydor because she was focused on the white board. The others realised that Andy was drunk. And then Sharon looked at what everyone was looking at. 

And when he approached her, he stopped and looked at her first and admired her beauty. And then at that moment he grabbed her arms and put them at the back. And left his hands there and she was in pain because he had a tight and strong grip on her hands, she tried to break free but she couldn't. And then he started to talk. He was talking in a low and relaxed tone. He said, "Sharon Raydor, you are a sexy lady, Damn girl, If sexy as a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

Sharon Raydor thought that Andy Flynn's voice sounded really hot. But the thing that he was saying were really rude! And it was embarrassing for her, because her lieutenants and detectives were staring at her, with open mouthed they were really shocked, at what Andy was saying. 

Andy Flynn was still talking to Sharon Raydor. He said, "Sharon, the only reason I come to work is not because I love my work, It's because ... I come to see you. I love the way you laugh and smile. I love your sexy hot body. And your strawberry perfume which smells so good and I love it so much, which makes me fall in love with you even more. I loved you ever since you started to work in Major Crimes. And I always have hot sex dreams about you. And the sex is always with me. And it lasts about 1 hour everyday. I always imagined that you have soft warm big lips like the celebrity Angelina Jolie. When I kiss you, it would feel so good and right. And I know that I am the right person for you, and most importantly I am way better than Jack at everything. And I am good looking and handsome, and I am better in sex than Jack for sure!!!" And then at that moment he passed out taking Sharon Raydor with him. 

And everyone came around to help Sharon get up. Once she was up, she ran straight to the door and got out of the Major Crimes building, with a lot of teardrops in her eyes. She was happy that Andy likes her. She never thought that her dreams and wishes would actually come true.

The next day, Andy came to work, and everyone was staring at him, they stopped what they were doing. And then Provenza was the first person to speak. He said, "Andy come here." When Andy went with him Provenza said, "Do you know what you did yesterday?, you confessed your love for Sharon Raydor in front of everyone, and you grabbed her arms, and you never let it go when she was trying to break free, and she was crying, plus you told her about your dreams that you have about her. Sex dreams that lasts 1 hour everyday. And when you passed out, you took her with you and then after he helped her up. She ran out crying, and you told her she has a sexy hot body." 

Andy was shocked at what he did to Sharon. So he ran to her office to apologise for what he did to her yesterday. But when he knocked on the door no one answered, so he decided to come in. And when he came in, he saw her crying. And when Sharon saw him, she shouted at him to get out of her office. And he did, everyone was staring at him, and he was embarrassed so he went home.

Andy rang Sharon a lot of times for the past 6 hours, but she never picked up the phone. Then he went to her house, she never opened the door but ... Rusty did. When Andy came in the house, he asked "Rusty where is Sharon?", and Rusty replied," in her bedroom." He went to Sharon's bedroom and shut the door and locked it. And that's when, Andy grabbed Sharon's arms again, this time even harder, and dropped her on the bed. And said, "listen, Sharon, whatever I said yesterday about you was ... true!, I really meant all that. And I know that you love me too, otherwise you would not spend that much time with me."

And Sharon said, "Andy the truth is that ... I do love you a lot, and I'm afraid that Jack would come back again, and this time he would hurt you and not me. And I don't want to see you get hurt. And I do dream about you a lot, and they are always sex dreams about you."

And they both kissed on the lips. And slowly started to remove each others clothes. This would be the night they would always remember. From then on, they were seen together everywhere. And they always loved each others company a lot. They told everyone that asked them if they are together and both of them said "yes."

Roses are red, violets are blue, you make all my dreams come true, you make my day, you make my night, you make everything, everything just right :)


End file.
